After the storm, Through the rain
by Wolfpup97
Summary: After the incident at the bridge, Lucy lives and goes to a far away land to be by herself in order to stop hurting Kohta, but what she doesn't know is that she is hurting them all, including herself, by leaving. will she ever return? Will she stay alone? that is for Lucy to decide. By the way there will be some OC in this fanfic and I hope you really like it
1. In a place, with some people

A/N: Hello my people! This is my first ever fanfic about an anime so please be kind to me. This isn't really based off of anything but what I think should have happened to Lucy (I didn't want to make her leave but at least she not dead). Flames are allowed but in order to get a new chapter I will need at least 10 reviews. Suggestions welcome. Reason for the review request is because my first fanfic didn't get any reviews and it hurt so now I no waste my time writing. Sorry for rambling but here you go.

After the storm, Through the rain

Chapter 1: lost little Lucy

Summary: After the incident at the bridge, Lucy goes to a faraway land to be by herself in order to stop hurting Kohta, but what she never finds out is that she is hurting them all, including herself, by leaving. Will she ever return? That is for Lucy to decide.

During the explosion, Lucy used her vectors to protect herself, not being ready to die, but not wanting to stay with Kohta any longer afraid that she would hurt him. With the dust still in the air, Lucy vanished to who knows where. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she wasn't able to hurt Kohta any longer, not knowing that she was hurting him by leaving. The pink haired diclonies continued to run for the next five hours until she came upon a rain storm. Lucy stopped on a roof trying to find shelter. She soon found an abandoned looking factory.

Upon closer inspection she realized that the door was open, so she went in to find that she would have the company of a little girl with dark purple hair, big brown eyes that held all the innocence in the world and atop her head was a tattered looking blue hat. Lucy walked over to the girl who began to try and get as far away as possible from the pink haired diclonies. Lucy looked into the girls eyes and saw the same fear that she felt all her life. Lucy stopped and stooped to the ground a good distance away from the nameless girl. Lucy then spoke, surprising the girl, saying "I am not going to hurt you. My name is Lucy and I only came here to get out of the storm outside. Is it okay if I stay here with you?" the girl nodded a hesitant yes. Lucy then asked "Can I know your name? Are you by yourself?"

The girl spoke in a quiet voice, still full of fear but with a hint of courage, "My name is Kaete, a-and I d-don't mind if y-you stay h-here."

Lucy slowly ventured closer to Kaete, wanting to help her and make sure she is not hurt. Lucy was unsure why she wanted to help this little girl that she just met but she just felt a strange connection to her. It was as if Lucy didn't want this girl to feel alone or hurt and to be fearful her whole life like she did. It didn't make sense to the pink haired diclonies but she did it anyway. Once Lucy was within arm's length of Kaete, she pulled Kaete to her chest wanting to get rid of all the fear and hurt and pain that this child of no more than 7 had to go through.

Kaete, not knowing what was going on wanted to push Lucy away, but the moment Lucy started rubbing her back and whispering that it will be alright, that everything would get better, that she will get rid of all the hurt and pain, Kaete began to cry into the older woman's chest and she slowly let all her walls come down. For once in her short life, Kaete felt what she believed to be love and comfort. This feeling was something that she never felt at her foster parent's house.

Lucy continued to stroke the girls back while whispering in her ear "If you want you can come with me and I promise to never leave you. If you come with me, you will never feel any more pain. You don't have to tell me anything about the past if you don't want to. Okay." Kaete never answered Lucy. The two remained like that for the whole duration of the storm, even after Kaete had run out of tears to cry, she still dry sobbed, and just enjoyed the warmth of having someone who cared for her and someone who truly loved her and would never leave her.

Lucy rose first, noticing that it was somewhere around 9:00 in the morning. Kaete was still holding on to her so she took this opportunity to see what might be under her hat. What Lucy found shocked her. Instead of finding horns she found a single horn dead in the middle. It was about 5cm tall and 2cm wide. It stuck straight out like that of a unicorn horn. Lucy put the hat back and began to wake the girl. Once Kaete was awake, Lucy asked "Do you have any idea what city or town this might be and where we could get some food?"

Kaete yawned and answered "Yeah, this is the town of Hokoteado and we could go to the bread shop that is close to here. They sometimes give me a little extra bread when I can't afford much."

Lucy stood up and stretched to help loosen the stiffness in her bones. Kaete looked up at her before doing the same thing. They walked out together and went to the bread shop. Kaete walked in first but Lucy remembered that she had some money, so she helped to buy the bread and they had enough for the both of them to be pleasantly full. Lucy then asked the same question from the night before "Kaete, do you want to come with me? I don't plan on staying here for very long because well I'm running away from my past. You don't have to tell me anything about yourself if you don't want to but I will have to meet your parents if you have any."

Kaete looked up first of fear for Lucy meeting her foster parents, then thinking that if they met then she would get to leave this god awful place for good. So she answered "Yes I want to go with you, but you aren't going to like my foster parents."

Lucy and Kaete went off in the direction of Kaete's foster parents' house. Once they arrived there, the people who answered immediately grabbed Kaete and began to beat her, yelling some nonsense about how to never run away again and that if she does then when they find her they would kill her with their own bare hands. Lucy immediately jumped in, using her vectors to hold the parents back while she held a crying and bruised Kaete. Lucy soothed Kaete to quiet down some and had her sit by the door and stay back.

Lucy approached the parents and yelled "What the hell is wrong with you people? When your daughter comes back home you don't beat her you welcome her and comfort her. The only reason we are here is because I am taking her away, and before you can ask no I am not child services, I am just a traveling stranger running away from her past. And now I understand why she ran away" Lucy gestured to Kaete in the corner, who was still crying softly. "Now then Kaete, go and get a bag and put some clothes in it. As well as a toothbrush, soap, and some Band-Aids for those wounds. I will help you with that later, okay."

Kaete nodded and did as told, while also grabbing about 5 million yen that her dead mother had left to her. When she returned, she was shocked to see Lucy having a civilized conversation with her 'parents' in the living room of the small apartment.

Lucy noticed Kaete standing there and motioned her over.

Kaete's foster mother Kimiko asked "Did you grab the 5 million yen that your mother left for you?"

Kaete nodded a yes and sat as physically possible to Lucy without sitting on her lap.

Unfazed Kimiko nodded then said "Good and since you are leaving in my room in my dresser on the right side in the third drawer from the top at the back left side there is a letter with your name on it from your mother. Take it, but don't read it until you are gone. If you really want to you can go to the park to your favorite bench to read it. Yes I know about the bench, I found you there once, but decided to let you be. I can only hope that you have a good life, and I am so sorry for all the mean and horrible things I did to you I only wanted to make you strong by being mean and I'm sorry. I just hope you can forgive me and I want you to know that the only reason I stayed here for so long is because deep down inside, I loved you more than you will ever know. You should also know that your mother isn't dead, but that is all I can say. I'm so sorry"

Throughout Kimiko's parting speech, Kaete slowly began to go closer to Kimiko until she was right in front of her, tears in both their eyes. Kimiko's husband Hitako had one of the coldest expressions possible on his face. Inside Hitako was wishing that looks could kill knowing that if that were possible both Kaete and Kimiko would have been dead a long time ago.

Lucy released Kimiko and she immediately hugged her daughter, giving her all the love that she was forced to turn into anger. Kaete hugged her back and began to cry even more tears than last night, if that were even possible.

Unknown to the rest, during all the tears Lucy had unintentionally loosened the vector that held back Hitako enough for him to get loose. Hitako leaped up with a knife that appeared out of thin air and the fires of hell burning in his eyes. He quickly went to where Kimiko and Kaete were crying and hugging and did what no one could have anticipated.

A/N: what did Hitako do? What will become of Kimiko, Kaete and Lucy? Sorry if I made any grammer mistakes. But all you have to do to find out what will become of them all is review or PM me and I will gladly post the next chapter. Suggestions welcome.

FF poll

What will happen to them?

Hitako kills Kimiko and Kaete

Lucy jumps in in time and pins Hitako to the wall and got rid of the knife

Kimiko jumps in front of Kaete and takes the blow while pushing her toward Lucy

Readers choice (where you give a different answer than what is above)

To make your votes count give the letter and what it says because I have a bad memory and might write the wrong thing.


	2. The crisis, and the unexpected

I'M BACK! Sorry I was on leave waiting for more reviews, but apparently that isn't going to happen *sob sob weep sob sniffle* so now the wait is over! Although I don't think you deserve it, I am giving you another chapter. By the way if I mess up, ramble, explain more than needed, or anything like that please tell me so that I can fix it and make it better. I love writing but I suck at plot lines so keep me on track. Love rambling but onward to what you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 2: The Crisis

Lucy's POV

With barely a half of a second to spare, I shot out another vector at Hitako and forced him against a far wall, holding him tight. After both Kaete and Kimiko had gotten over the initial shock of what had just happened, Kimiko walked over to Hitako and slapped him, hard. Her hand print was clear as day on his left cheek, becoming brighter than a tomato within seconds.

I looked at her shocked, but shrugged it off. I then turned her attention to Hitako who was muttering incoherent sentences under his breath, probably not even caring that he had just been slapped silly by his wife.

Kaete opened her mouth to speak, but I looked at her and shook my head, telling not to speak, and she didn't.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Hitako, I just wish there was actually a chance for you to be normal, but you can't even love nor show feeling. We are leaving now…" I turned my attention to Kaete and her mother "Kaete, make sure you have everything. It's time to go." After that I put Hitako into a random room, and kept him locked in there while I talked with Kimiko. The first thing I asked being "Why do you stay with him? I can see it in your eyes that you don't love him."

Kimiko looked down and said "Because, well I don't know. I tried to leave once with Kaete, but he found us the next day and beat us both all the way home. After that I was too afraid it would happen again to make another attempt at it."

I looked at her unfazed by what she told me, but I continued to question her, asking her things like 'why didn't you stop the beatings?' or 'did you ever think about what all this could do to Kaete?' and so on, trying to avoid asking too much about Kaete's past. The only information I got from her was that she was afraid to intervene, or that she tried not to think about the future too often.

Half an hour of questioning later, Kaete finally came back with a small, sparkly, purple suitcase behind her. I looked at Kaete and asked "Is that everything?" she nodded an enthusiastic yes. "Are you sure?" I asked and received the same reply.

As we bid Kaete's mother, well foster mother good-bye, she stopped me and asked "Are you going to leave town?"

"Yes, as you know, if we stay in town he could find us."

"C-c-can I c-come with you, please I can't take it here anymore. With the daily beatings, the mental abuse is too much! Please, I don't know how he found me but it could be something I always take with me that's rigged with a chip of some sort. Just please don't leave me here with him, I will do anything."

I looked back at Kimiko with sympathy as she began crying. I thought about it for a minute, and then looked down at Kaete, telling her with my eyes that this is her decision to make.

Kaete thought about for a minute, going over any actions that her mother might have taken against her and realized that there was none. Although her mother had never made a move to stop the beatings, she had always comforted her afterwards telling her that she would try and fix it. Kaete looked at her mother and said "You can come with us mom, but you cannot tell any of your friends that we are leaving or where we are going, understand?"

Kimiko nodded her head vigorously and ran to her room, and returned a few minutes later with a fully packed suitcase. Kimiko smiled before noticing the confused look on my face "Oh sorry, ever since the first time I tried to leave I have had a suitcase hidden in a secret wall safe waiting for my chance to leave for good."

I gave her an 'Ohhhh' face and then turned to leave, when I heard a loud crash. Not caring what it could have been, I used my vectors and pushed them both out the door before turning to the closet that I had trapped Hitako inside of. I quickly noted that there was a hole in the door and soon heard an enraged voice.

Hitako was screaming "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE ANOTHER MUSCLE! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Hitako continued screaming on and on about how he was going to find us and kill us all one day.

I quickly picked up all the luggage and rushed everyone out the door, but before I left, I picked up the couch and placed it in front of the closet door.

As we rushed down the stairs, Kimiko stopped and said "Wait I forgot to grab the car keys and my purse." She began turning back to run and get them but I stopped her and went to get them myself.

When I got up there, Hitako was still trying to get out so I quickly spotted and grabbed both items before returning to where they were waiting for me, by what I assumed was Hitako's car.

I put the bags in the trunk, before we all piled in. Kimiko was in the driver's seat and I was right next to her on the passenger side. I began buckling my seatbelt when I heard a startled shriek from the backseat. I turned around to see Kaete being dragged out of the car by some stranger in a black trench coat and a fedora. Instantly I shot my vectors out, grabbing Kaete and throwing the man a good fifty feet away. Once Kaete was in the car and buckled, I closed and locked all the doors as we sped away toward an unknown destiny filled with freedom. That is until the unexpected happened again. I was really getting tired of that happening, but at least people don't cut me off in the middle of a… oh come on! Oh sorry narration.

So what do you think? Did you like my little rambling Lucy mind rant/narration? What will happen to our female trio? Will more trouble come their way? Who was that mystery man and what did he want with Kaete? What unexpected twist has occurred this time?

Who do you think said twist has to deal with?

Is it Lucy?

Could it be Kaete?

Did something happen to Kimiko?

Or is it something to do with me enjoying leaving people hanging?

See you in the next update. And please, I at least want 7 more reviews before I just decide to drop this story for assumed lack of interest/unreceived help


End file.
